A lo mejor te quiero
by Strangela
Summary: Después de la tarde-noche de "Me gustas, Peter Parker", Peter se ve atrapado una vez más por los encantos de Deadpool. Advertencias: contenido sexual sin censura (o un intento, al menos). Se agradecen reviews y visitas cariñosas
**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no son míos, sólo los cojo prestados para hacer algo interesante con su vida._

 _Después de nueve meses, mi segundo bebé está aquí (?) Me refiero al fanfic._ _Ha llegado mi nuevo SpideyPool con ganas de amor. Este NO TIENE CENSURA. También he intentado darle un poquito de visibilidad al doble subconsciente de Wade. Espero que guste tanto – o más – como el primero._

– ...Peter. ¡Peter! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Me sobresalté.

– P-perdón, M.J.. Estaba pensando en... otras cosas.

– ¿Qué otras cosas, Peter?

No contesté. La verdad era que estaba pensando en Wade. Y en... en lo del día anterior. Mary Jane suspiró.

– Últimamente siento como si me estuvieras ocultando algo. ¿Llevas alguna especie de doble vida?

– N-no... Qué va.

– Al final voy a acabar pensando que eres Spider-Man – se echó a reír.

Me uní a sus risas, aunque no me hiciera ninguna gracia. Entonces mi teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar. Lo saqué del bolsillo y cuán grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi quién llamaba.

– ¡¿Wade?! – pero... ¿cómo había conseguido mi número? ¡¿Y por qué yo tenía el suyo guardado?!

– ¿Quién es Wade?

– U-un amigo... – contesté mientras descolgaba el teléfono – ¿Hola?

– ¡Petey! – gritó su voz al otro lado.

Oírle hizo que me estremeciera sin querer. Claro que estremecerse queriendo sería un poco raro. Como quien no quiere la cosa, me fui alejando poco a poco de Mary Jane. Fuese lo que fuese lo que quería Wade, seguro que era mejor que ella no se enterara. Todavía no sabía cómo iba a explicarle lo que había pasado en las últimas horas del día anterior.

– ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me llamas?

– Oh, venga, Petey~ Ahora somos pichurris, ¿no?

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dices?!

– ¿Ya se lo has contado a Mary Jane?

– No sé de qué me estás hablando.

– Aahh, ¿estás con ella ahora? Claro, debería habérmelo imaginado. _¡No! ¿Cómo ibas tú a saberlo?_ ¡Cállate, estoy hablando con Peter!

– ¿W-Wade? ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, sólo estaba teniendo una discusión interna – o sea que no, no estaba bien. Estaba como una regadera. Pero eso ya lo sabía.

Mary Jane me miraba desde unos cuantos metros de distancia, probablemente haciéndose un montón de preguntas que tendría que contestar – o evadir – más tarde.

– Wade, las discusiones internas suelen tenerse en silencio.

– No las mías – no, por supuesto que no –. En fin, ¿tienes planes para hoy?

– Pensaba ir con M.J. a...

– Y dale con M.J.. Peter, ¿de verdad crees que ella va a perdonarte así como así cuando se entere de que has tenido una aventura gay conmigo?

– Shh, ¡cállate!

– Oh, eres de esos que no quieren aceptarlo, ¿eh?

– Wade... ¿en serio? Simplemente intento... hacerlo con suavidad. Y si sigues gritando así, vas a hacérmelo muy difícil.

Él volvió a empezar con otra de sus discusiones internas en voz alta. Me había preguntado si tenía planes... La verdad era que pensaba pasar el día con Mary Jane, y era la primera oportunidad que tenía en mucho tiempo. Pero... ¿Le afectaría mucho que me surgiera un imprevisto? ¿Qué le diría a ella para resultar convincente?

– Wade.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Qué pasaría si... no tuviera planes para hoy?

– Que te invitaría a comer... en principio.

– En principio – me sonrojé al imaginar lo que iría después.

– Ajá. ¿Entonces estás libre?

– ...Eso creo.

– Maravilloso. Tranquilo, enseguida te rescataré de tu novia.

– Si ni siquiera sabes dónde estamos.

– Tonto, llevo observándote desde el principio.

– ¡¿Que tú qué?! – colgó –. ¡Wade!

Guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo y volví con Mary Jane, preocupado por lo que ese idiota tuviese en mente. Miré todos los edificios de alrededor, preguntándome desde dónde me estaría mirando.

– ¿Conozco a ese tal Wade?

– Espero que no. Es un pirado.

– Pues tú parecías llevarte bastante bien con él. Al menos por lo que pude apreciar desde aquí.

– Quizá... yo también esté un poco pirado. Y probablemente por su culpa.

Un objeto no identificado apareció de la nada y cayó a nuestro lado. Y... por mi experiencia, casi diría que era una... ¡¿bomba?! Sólo tuve que pensarlo y al momento siguiente nos vimos rodeados por un montón de humo. Mary Jane empezó a gritar y a llamarme. Algo me cogió la camisa por la espalda y me arrastró hacia atrás. Intenté soltarme hasta que me di cuenta de que era Wade quien estaba tirando de mí. Entonces, me dejé llevar. Tras abandonar la nube de humo soltó mi camisa y me cogió de un brazo. Sin dejar de correr, doblamos la esquina de un edificio y nos metimos en un portal.

– Eso sí que es un rescate...

– ¿Verdad que sí?

Lo miré. Antes apenas había podido ver más que una sudadera negra con capucha. Ahora sabía que llevaba la máscara puesta, a pesar de que iba vestido normal. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que pasar hasta que me dejase verle la cara?

– ¿Dónde estamos? – le pregunté. Él sacó una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón.

– En mi casa.

– Ah, que tienes casa – nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza esa posibilidad, aunque... era bastante obvia, ¿no?

– ¿Qué creías? ¿Que vivía dentro de un contenedor de basura y lavaba mi ropa en un charco?

No. Pero nunca antes había pensado en el hecho de que Deadpool tuviese una vida de persona normal. Pero es que él no era una persona normal. Era un psicópata sádico y extremadamente bipolar que tenía discusiones internas consigo mismo en voz alta y que llevaba una semana siguiéndome y observándome mientras dormía. "Wade" y "normal" no podían ir juntos en una misma frase sin un "no" por medio.

– Fue una casualidad que pasaras por delante de la ventana de mi cocina justo cuando estaba haciendo perritos calientes para ocho personas – dijo abriendo el portal.

– ¿Y se puede saber por qué haces perritos calientes para ocho personas?

– ¡Las salchichas estaban de oferta! _¡Dos envases de salchichas por el precio de uno!_ ¡Caducan en dos días y alguien tiene que comérselas!

Suspiré y entré con Wade en el portal.

– Dime, Peter, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no utilizas un ascensor?

– Bastante.

– Pues disfrútalo – pulsó el botón y el ascensor se abrió, mientras yo buscaba un posible doble sentido en la frase. Entramos y pulsó el botón del último piso –. Ah, y espero que te guste el ketchup. Caduca mañana.

– ¡¿Es que sólo compras comida a punto de caducar?!

– ¡La rebajan de precio y sale mucho más barata! Cómo se nota que en tu casa la que va a hacer la compra todos los días es tu tía. Pedazo de vago.

– A veces voy yo a comprar...

– A veces lavas la ropa, a veces vas a comprar... Sólo haces las cosas "a veces" y después tienes la caradura de llamarme a mí "irresponsable"...

Se hizo el silencio. No tenía nada que decir en mi defensa. Puede que Wade estuviera mal de la cabeza, pero era lo suficientemente adulto como para tener su propio apartamento. Quizá en eso tuviera razón... Lo oí suspirar.

– Tranquilo, Petey, ya tendrás tiempo de madurar... Pero si tienes capacidad suficiente como para salvar la ciudad de un idiota diferente tres veces por semana y de impedirme ser uno de esos idiotas al mismo tiempo, a lo mejor deberías plantearte el aprender a poner una lavadora.

Ya sabía poner una lavadora, pero comprendí a lo que se refería. Wade levantó una mano y la acopló a mi mandíbula. Me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y, destapándose la boca, me dio un beso en la frente. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante tanta inesperada ternura. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que Wade no era tan salvaje e impulsivo como yo creía.

– No pienses cosas raras – dijo de repente –. Te lo haría aquí mismo si por mí fuera, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que entre un vecino y me odies.

Muy bien, Wade, maravilloso.

– Tuviste que arruinarlo...

– ¿Arruinar el qu...? – la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Habíamos llegado –. Le ruego que me siga, señor Parker. Por aquí.

Salimos del ascensor y caminamos hasta la única puerta existente. ¿Era realmente necesario que lo siguiera? ¿En serio? ¿A dónde más podía ir? Ni que fuera a perderme... Wade abrió la puerta, se hizo a un lado y me invitó a pasar con un gesto muy exagerado de la mano.

– El señor Wilson le da la bienvenida a su humilde morada _–_ dijo entrando detrás de mí.

La verdad era que de humilde aquel apartamento no tenía mucho. Ocupaba toda la planta y, al menos desde donde yo estaba, las habitaciones parecían bastante grandes.

– ¿En serio vives aquí?

– _No. Me encontré las llaves en el contenedor de basura en el que duerm_ _o._

– Quién iba a decir que alguien como tú podría vivir en un sitio como este.

– No sé qué quieres decir con "alguien como yo", pero te aseguro que ser un héroe independiente tiene un montón de beneficios.

– Mercenario, Wade. Eso de "héroe independiente" es un eufemismo.

– Lo que tú digas. La cocina está a tu izquierda.

Antes de siquiera poder poner los ojos en la puerta, los brazos de Wade me rodearon la cintura desde detrás, cogiéndome desprevenido y haciendo que me sonrojara – sí, una vez más. No entendí el por qué, pero quizá no hubiera un "por qué" lógico y definido. Al fin y al cabo, seguía tratándose de Deadpool. Esperar una actuación lógica por su parte sería como pedirle al Doctor Octopus ayuda con la tarea. Apoyó la barbilla en mi hombro y empezó a caminar, empujándome.

– Vamos a enseñar a andar a mi baby-boy~

– Yo no soy tu baby-boy.

– Peter, antes de lo de ayer eras mucho más divertido. ¿Estás enfadado? ¿O solo te duele el culo?

– Wade – me empezó a arder la cara –, ¿podemos ir a comer ya?

– Cuando me digas qué te pasa, mi arañita protestona.

Suspiré. Habíamos pasado una tarde juntos (bueno, sí, una tarde especial) y se comportaba como si llevásemos meses, sino años, saliendo. Por decirlo de alguna manera. Apenas un par de días antes ni siquiera nos llevábamos bien. ¿O sí? Recordé haberle dicho el día anterior algo de que "le había cogido cariño". Quizá habíamos cogido confianza el uno con el otro y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Sí, muy propio de Peter Parker.

– Creo que me preocupa cómo se va a tomar Mary Jane esta desaparición tan repentina. Me siento un poco culpable.

– Claro, porque seguro que sus poderes Jedi le permiten presentir _justo_ hoy que la estás engañando, a diferencia de todas las demás veces que desapareces repentinamente para salvar New York. Sí, tiene mucho, mucho sentido.

No, claro que para ella sería una desaparición repentina más, debería estar acostumbrada, pero eso no hacía que me sintiese menos culpable. Yo sí era consciente de que la había dejado tirada en medio de la calle, rodeada de humo...

– Además – Wade seguía con lo suyo – si de verdad le importase dónde está su novio, ¿no te habría llamado por teléfono? _¡Sorpresa! ¡Mary Jane no te quiere!_

Sentí una punzada en el pecho. ¿Era eso cierto?

– E-estoy bastante seguro de que tiene una buena razón para no haberme llamado aún y que lo hará en cuanto pueda...

– Ya, ya. ¿Vamos a comer?

– Será lo mejor.

Me soltó la espalda para sujetarme por un brazo y llevarme a la cocina casi a rastras, donde casi se me caen los ojos cuando vi la bandeja que había encima de la mesa. Tenía encima una pirámide perfecta hecha de perritos calientes, pero parecían demasiados.

– ...¿Ocho personas?

– Ajá. Hay veintitrés exactamente. _Antes había veinticuatro, pero como la pirámide quedaba rara me comí uno_. Doce para ti, once para mí.

– ...¿En serio?

¿De verdad esperaba que me comiese doce perritos calientes? Si ya me costaba comerme dos...

– Ehm... Wade, agradezco tu... generosidad, pero no sé si mi estómago podrá con todos.

– Bueno, hay un montón de cosas que podemos hacer para que entre el hambre~

¿Q-qué? ¿Se refería a lo que yo creía que se refería? ¿Estaba precipitándome al darle una connotación perversa a aquella frase? ¿Existía alguna posibilidad de que no se estuviese refiriendo a "eso"? Pero entonces, ¿a qué se refería? ¡Oh, por favor, si era Deadpool! ¡Por supuesto que se estaba refiriendo a eso!

– Te has vuelto a sonrojar, arañita~

– ¿Q-quieres hacerlo... ahora?

– ¡Empezaba a creer que nunca lo dirías!

Mi sentido arácnido me avisó demasiado tarde. Wade me empujó y me acorraló contra la pared. Se pegó a mí por completo, violando mi espacio vital, se levantó la máscara y pasó su lengua por mi cuello, empezando en la clavícula y acabando en la mandíbula.

– ¡¿Q-q-qué estás...?! – oh no, no, no, no. Eso no se parecía en nada a lo de ayer. ¿Pensaba hacerlo más... "exagerado" esta vez...?

– A diferencia de ti, Petey, yo sí tengo hambre~

Temblé ligeramente cuando empezó a darme pequeños mordiscos en el cuello, siempre besando después la zona atacada.

– P-p-pero... ¿n-no me habías invitado a comer? ¿N-no era que las salchichas estaban a punto de caducar?

– Eso no importa ahora, bebé – desabrochó los primeros botones de mi camisa y me descubrió un hombro –. Si quieres salchichas, yo tengo una enorme entre pierna y pierna. _Es una de las ventajas de mi mutación._

Me mordió el hombro, masajeando mientras tanto mi pecho por encima de la camisa. Entonces sentí algo grande chocar contra una zona sensible. Me estremecí.

– Tranquilo, es mi mano.

– Ah.

Su mano se movió desde mis bajos en dirección norte, se deslizó por debajo de mi camisa y me pellizcó un pezón, sacándome un gemido de dolor que no sabía que podía emitir. Y entonces él se apartó de repente, dio media vuelta y se sentó a la mesa como si nada hubiese pasado. Tardé un momento en entender lo que acababa de pasar. De hecho, no llegué a comprenderlo del todo.

– … ¿Wade...?

– ¿Podemos dejarlo para después? _Me muero de hambre_.

Observé con incredulidad, todavía pegado a la pared, cómo cogía un perrito caliente y se lo tragaba sin siquiera masticarlo. Y eso mismo hizo con otro. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro más. Eructó, espero que sin querer, y volvió a engullir otra vez. Y entonces comprendí que si no me sentaba y empezaba a comer yo también, pasaría hambre más tarde.

– Oye, Wade.

– Dime – respondió él. Aunque con la boca llena como la tenía, sonó más como "ibee".

– Vamos a... hacerlo, ¿verdad?

– ¿Hacer el qué? ¿Jugar a las cartas? _¿Ver "Dora la Exploradora"? ¡No! LOS TELETUBBIES._

– No, me refiero a... – se me atascó la palabra en la garganta y me sonrojé. A veces me daba vergüenza a mí mismo.

– _¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! FOLLAR~_ Claro que sí, _sugar baby love_ , ¿para qué si no te habría traído a mi casa?

¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que había visto en él? ¿Por qué había tenido que aceptar su estúpida invitación a comer, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que sabía lo que iba a pasar? ¿Realmente me quería o sólo lo ponía cachondo? ¿Y yo? ¿Acaso a mí no me ponía cachondo él, y sin siquiera haberle visto la cara? ¿Qué mierda hacíamos juntos? ¿Cómo de mala era mi decisión de dejar a M.J. tirada en medio de una explosión de humo para irme a retozar con un payaso del terror?

– Sí, lo sé – dijo Wade sacándome de mis pensamientos –. Somos una pareja de tontos. Pero conmigo experimentaron y me provocaron trastornos neuronales... El puto Francis... _Y lo bueno que estaba el cabrón_... Pero en fin...

– ¿Quién es Francis?

– Pero en fin, yo tengo excusa para ser gilipollas. Tú no. _Pero te quiero igualmente; eres precioso~_

– ¿Quién es Francis?

– Francis es impotente. _Y MÁS AHORA QUE ESTÁ MUERTO._

– ¿Quién es?

Wade suspiró, con la máscara levantada hasta la punta de su estropeada nariz.

– _¿Que quién es Francis? ¡¿QUE QUIÉN ES FRANCIS?!_ ¡El hijo de puta que me hizo esto en la cara! ¡Ese es FRANCIS!

Se hizo el silencio. Había tenido la impresión de que iba a pegarme en cualquier momento. Pero no lo hizo. Ya había recibido muchos golpes por su parte con anterioridad, pero en aquel momento hubiera supuesto un auténtico trauma para mí el más mínimo gesto de hostilidad. Se suponía que me quería. Pero al parecer el asunto de su cara lo molestaba de verdad.

Masculló una disculpa por haberme gritado, se levantó de la silla y se marchó por la puerta sin decir una sola palabra más. Lo llamé, pero no me hizo caso. Caminó cabizbajo hasta quedarse fuera de mi campo visual y segundos más tarde oí cómo se cerraba una puerta. Después, más silencio.

Intenté comprender su irritación antes de ir a hablar con él. Sin duda había tenido que sufrir mucho. A pesar de que sólo había visto un poco de su piel, imaginaba que eso le había dolido bastante. Y sólo me estaba limitando a lo físico. No sabía si Wade tenía familia o seres queridos antes de aquello. Si además de él, alguien cercano había tenido que sufrir también. O si su mutación había hecho que alguien lo abandonara y eso causase su inseguridad a la hora de mostrar su cara.

Me puse en pie y dejé la cocina, con quince perritos todavía intactos. No me costó mucho encontrar a Wade, sólo había una puerta cerrada en todo el apartamento. Llamé con suavidad un par de veces; nadie contestó y abrí la puerta. Estaba tumbado en una enorme cama con edredón de Star Wars en postura fetal y abrazado a un unicornio de peluche. Susurré su nombre, pero me ignoró.

– Creí que me querías – musité.

– Y lo hago – respondió con un hilo de voz.

Me quedé en el umbral de la puerta, en silencio, sin saber qué decir, mientras Wade mantenía su mirada clavada en el peluche.

– Lo siento – dijimos a la vez.

Avancé unos pasos, diciéndome a mí mismo que su felicidad era más importante que mi orgullo o lo que quiera que fuese que yo sentía y acabé junto a la cama. Me subí al colchón y me acurruqué junto al asesino perturbado al que me las había arreglado para deprimir recordándole cosas que muy probablemente él no quisiese recordar.

– Un pasado duro, ¿eh?

Wade sonrió con dolor.

– Y que lo digas.

Le quité el unicornio de las manos y lo dejé a un lado. Entonces, con un impulso autodestructivo salido de no-sé-dónde, me aferré a Wade y lo besé, en un intento de animarlo con dulzura. Pero se animó más de la cuenta. Profundizando el beso y rodeándome con un brazo, me levantó y me puso sobre él.

– Petey, eres mejor antidepresivo que la hierba.

– … Gracias, creo.

– Aunque claro, _la hierba no te la puedes follar_.

No sé cómo lo hizo, pero el caso es que menos de medio minuto después mis pantalones estaban en paradero desconocido, mi ropa interior a punto de reunirse con ellos y mi camisa totalmente abierta y sin la mitad de los botones. Ah, sí, ¿he mencionado que él me había puesto encima? Pues ahora me tenía debajo.

– Es una pena – dijo restregando su cara contra mi pene –. Realmente quería – pausa para lamer el glande – hacértelo contra la pared hoy – succionó la cabeza –... ¿Podemos tener nuestra segunda ronda en la ducha?

– N-no sé... si aguantaré – gemido gutural – una segunda ronda, Wade...

En aquel momento estaba demasiado ocupado saboreando mis testículos como para contestar. Tuve que esperar a que sacara la cabeza de entre mis piernas y empezara a preparar mi ano con los dedos para escuchar una proposición convincente.

– ¿Crees que tardarás más en morirte de placer si te enseño mi horrenda cara de monstruo?

– Es posible que me... ngh... muera de placer más rápido si lo haces...

– Más bien del asco...

Retiró sus dedos de mi culo y se incorporó.

– Si te soy sincero – dije jadeando –, la máscara impide que me tome esto en serio.

Algo duro y caliente presionó allí donde sus dedos habían estado momentos antes. El aire se me escapó de los pulmones cuando entró en mí de un solo empujón.

– ¡Oh, my! Petey, ¿sabes este cacharrito que sirve para estrujar el tubo de la pasta de dientes cuando ya casi no queda? _VOY A PONERLE TU NOMBRE AL MÍO._

Se echó hacia atrás mientras yo recobraba el aliento y volvió a embestir con fuerza. Los huesos de su cadera se clavaron en mis nalgas.

– ¡Ouch! ¡Wade! ¡Ten cuidado!

– ¿Cuidado? _¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?_

– Hablo... ngh... en ser- ¡DIOS! ¡¿Quieres no ser tan bruto?!

– Lo siento, arañita~ Controlarme ya me resulta difícl de por sí... ¡Oh, por favor~! ...y esto volvería loco a cualquiera... _Lo que hubiera dado hace unos años por hacerle al precioso culito insensible de Francis lo que le estoy haciendo al tuyo~_

Tras unos segundos de incredulidad e indignación, lo golpeé en el hombro y le grité que parase. ¡¿En serio estaba pensando en el culo de otro mientras me la metía?! ¡¿EN SERIO?!

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¡¿Cómo que qué pasa?! ¡¿No es obvio?!

Se quedó inmóvil, aún dentro de mí, mirándome a través del trozo de tela que le cubría la cabeza y emanando una clara confusión. Al cabo de un rato pareció darse cuenta.

– ¡Oh, vamos, Petey! Dije claramente " _hace unos años"..._

– Me da igual, Wade, antes te cabreaste porque te pregunté por Francis, y ¿ahora te pones a pensar en su culo?

– Peter, "Francis" y "el culo de Francis" están archivados en zonas distintas de mi cerebro. ¡Además ahora el único culo en el que puedo pensar es el tuyo! _Aunque por aquel entonces sí me recreaba imaginando el de ese mamón~_

– ¡Wade!

Agitó los brazos en el aire con exasperación y me estremecí esperando un golpe, pero se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

– ¡POR EL AMOR DE STAN LEE, PETER, DEJA YA DE MONTAR UN DRAMA POR TODO! – le dijo la sartén al cazo, volviendo a golpearme con la cadera y... quitándose la máscara.

Un espasmo de emoción sacudió mi cuerpo cuando lo miré a los ojos por primera vez.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó, visiblemente molesto –, ¿al menos dejarás que me corra antes de irte para no volver?

– La verdad... me esperaba algo peor. Eres mucho más guapo de lo que me imaginaba.

– _Lo sé, soy horrendo y no merezco ser amado por..._ Espera, ¡¿qué?!

Sí, su rostro marcado y lleno de llagas podía impactar al principio, pero él ya se había subido la máscara hasta la nariz un par de veces delante de mí. Ya estaba preparado. Y... además... sí que era guapo. Probablemente mucho más _antes_ , pero estaba mirándolo a la cara, a una distancia bastante escasa, y no me resultaba en absoluto desagradable.

Rodeé su cintura con las piernas, con ánimo renovado, y arrastré su cara hacia la mía. Una vez más, lo besé por iniciativa propia; el respondió con gusto y empezó a moverse dentro de mí, volviéndome a dejar sin aire.

– Te quiero tanto, baby-boy~

Jadeamos y sudamos durante horas (o al menos eso pareció) antes de terminar ruidosamente casi al mismo tiempo. Salió de encima de mí y se dejó caer con pesadez en el colchón. Una de las patas de la cama se rompió y él cayó al suelo junto con su dignidad. No pude contener la risa, y me salieron unas carcajadas tan histéricas que creí que la perturbación de Wade era contagiosa.

– ¿Sabes? Ahora sí que me comería unos cuantos perritos calientes – dije sin aliento mientras un rugido de mi estómago daba énfasis a mi frase.

Me levanté de la cama tras varios intentos fallidos debido al temblor de mis piernas y caminé – aún desnudo – en dirección a la cocina, con Wade – también desnudo – pisándome los talones.

– Ya iba siendo hora – dijo una voz en cuanto puse un pie en la cocina.

Los ojos casi se me salen de las órbitas. Allí, en una silla, sentada como si nada, comiéndose uno de mis tan ansiados perritos, estaba... ¿Mary Jane?

– Hola, M.J. – dijo Wade entrando también.

– Hola, Wade.

¿Qué? ¿Se conocían? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué?

– ¿Qué? – dijo ella –. ¿Creías que no me había dado cuenta de que te pasaba algo? ¿Que era tonta o algo así? – señaló a Wade con la cabeza –. Él vino a verme ayer. Y me lo contó T-O-D-O.

– Tranquilo – dijo Wade –. _LO APRUEBA~_

– ¡¿Qué?!

No, no hubo segunda ronda.


End file.
